scott_the_wozfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 20: Fixing the Worst Game Trailers
'Fixing the Worst Game Trailers '''is the 20th episode of Scott the Woz. In the episode, Scott takes a look at various videogame trailers that were not well received at the time and tries to fix them. Description Let's take a look at four of the most disliked game trailers out there while also trying to make them somewhat better! Characters * Scott Wozniak * Trailer-Fix-O-Tron Plot Scott begins the video explaining that he has gone into homicidal levels of debt. He explains how he bought a machine dubbed the "Trailer-Fix-O-Tron". Scott says he cant sell it for money back as the Trailer Fixing Industry has crashed, meaning no one wants one of those things. Scott then decides he might as well put it to use, as he goes over four games that had poorly-made trailers associated to them. Scott takes a look at the following games: * ''Metroid Prime: Federation Force * TimeSplitters: Rewind * Mighty No. 9 * Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare After taking a look at all those trailers, Scott decides to take up a job interview to help him get out of debt. It then cuts to 4 hours later where Scott explains the company has a zero-tolerance policy for Trailer-Fix-O-Trons. Scott supposedly vandalizes the place in a fit of anger and is sentenced to a court hearing. Music * Happy Go Lively - Laurie Johnson * Flying Battery Zone - Sonic & Knuckles * Breakout - 3D Dot Game Heroes Cards * The First E3 ''(E3 is know for showcasing a bunch of new trailers for videogames) * ''Microconsoles ''(A recent video at the time) * ''Stop Smoking! ''(A recent video at the time) Gallery ''WIP Transcript WIP Trivia * It's revealed in The Legend of Zelda (NES) that since Episode 12: Breath of the Wild Isn't Perfect Scott Wozniak has held a string on his thumb, however, it's not visible in the video. * dragonCASTjosh (real name: Michael Hubicka), the current at the time project leader of Timesplitters: Rewind, a game covered in the episode, made a comment on the video saying "awesome video. You may not recognise me but im the current project lead on Timesplitters Rewind. First of all thanks for the more constructive and creative take on feedback for the teaser trailer we understand there was a lot wrong with it, length being the biggest. I hope you take apart any future trailers we do as its cool to watch.. ** Scott Wozniak replied to the the comment using the Scott The Woz YouTube Channel saying "Woah that's awesome! I hope you guys weren't discouraged by the negative feedback on the trailer, in my opinion/from what I've gathered from the comments it was literally just the length that rubbed people the wrong way. Other than that, I and countless others are eager to see what you guys have in store!. *** dragonCASTjosh replied to Scott Wozniak's reply saying "all the feedback had the opposite effect for us. It had driven us to do better, that trailer reached more people then we could ever imagine. Cross all media we hit over 200,000 view for the trailer and for us that's insane. But i promise we are cooking up something awesome and the next trailer will not disappoint.". Category:Videos Category:Scott The Woz